Pizza in Louisville
by Scarlett's Tara
Summary: Brittany surprises Santana in Louisville and they spend a weekend together.
1. Chapter 1

Cheer practice hardly caused her to break a sweat anymore. Perhaps it was years under the wrath of Sue Sylvester. Or maybe that she had always been one of the top three members of the team and given the most complicated parts of their routines. Or likely the fact that the presence of a certain someone made her more inclined to show off.

Regardless of the reason, cheering for Louisville no longer included torturous, long afternoons that left her feeling as though she would never walk again.

So when her phone rang after practice and a picture of the most beautiful girl in the world popped up, Santana answered with a peppy, "Hey babe."

"Hi! Are you done with practice?" Brittany asked, her enthusiasm crossing the phone line and making Santana smile.

"Mmhmm, headed back to my dorm now." Santana shouldered her backpack and waved at a couple teammates before leaving the locker room. "I'm surprised _you're _done though. Coach Sue going soft in her old age?"

"I'll tell her you said that."

"You wouldn't dare," Santana shot back with a mock gasp.

"That's what you think," Britany teased.

Knowing that could go back and forth for a while, Santana dropped the subject. "So, what are you going to do with your free Friday night? Any time for skype sess?"

"May-be," Brittany responded in a sing-song voice, stretching out the syllables.

"Come on, Britt. I think I still owe you some scissoring time," she tempted, her body temperature rising slightly at the prospect. While nowhere near as good as the real thing, watching Brittany touch herself over a webcam never failed to get her worked up.

"Hmmm, may-be," Brittany repeated in that same voice.

Santana couldn't stop the eye roll. But regardless, she was 98% certain that they would finally get some time to talk tonight, and if she had it her way, there would at least be partial nudity involved.

"Then may-be I'll text you when I get back to my dorm. I have to drive now, kay?" She clicked her key fob and tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Okay. I love you," Brittany said, all teasing gone to leave only complete sincerity of the words.

"Love you too. So much," Santana promised, starting her engine. "Bye, Britt."

"Later."

Still smiling, Santana drove to the other end with the campus where her dorm was located. Full scholarship aside, getting to have a car as a freshman was the main perk of being on the cheer squad. Santana always laughed at the students jogging across the green, late for their 8 am lectures, knowing that she got to sleep 15 minutes longer and didn't arrive to class panting.

Parking in her usual spot, Santana climbed out of her car and grabbed her bag, entering her dorm building and climbing up three flights of stairs to her room. She was digging around for her keys when she suddenly tripped over someone sitting in the hallway.

With a curse, Santana stumbled a few steps and managed to not fall on her face. She turned around to glare at the person who had gotten in her way, almost falling again when she made out the features in the dim, fluorescent lighting.

"Hey you."

"Br-Brittany?" Santana managed to stutter out, immobilized and staring.

"Hi," Brittany said in a bright tone, climbing to her feet. "Did you know that you can get an excused absence from class and all extracurriculars for a college visit?"

Still in a state of shock, Santana dumbly asked, "You're here for a college visit?"

"I'm visiting a college, yeah." Brittany flashed a winning smile.

Santana could only stare.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Brittany asked, her lips starting to morph into a pout.

The jolted Santana into action, and she lunged forward, tripping again, but this time she was caught by strong arms that pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Santana responded desperately, hardly able to believe this was real life. That somehow, Brittany was here. In Louisville. After weeks without her, somehow she was back in her arms and she was real. Not an image on her computer screen. Clutching her closer, Santana could hardly dare to believe that this was her life.

"Hi!" Brittany chirped when Santana broke away for a moment to catch her breath.

Unable to respond, Santana captured her lips once again, curling her tongue in the moment Brittany opened her mouth. She ran her hands up Brittany's sides, clinging to the fabric of her cardigan as she pressed the length of their bodies against each other.

"Mmmm, San," Brittany moaned when they parted the next time. "Is your roommate here?"

"If she is I'm gonna kill her," Santana responded immediately, reaching for her bag once again and this time successfully fishing out her keys. She was the most efficient she had ever been in opening the sticky lock, motivation coming in the form of the blonde pressed close to her body.

With a quick scan of the room to ensure the absence of her roommate, Santana slammed the door harder than necessary and clicked the lock. Brittany immediately jumped her, but Santana broke the kiss after only a second and grabbed her desk chair, wedging it carefully under the door knob.

"What's that for?" Brittany asked.

"Someone else has a key to this room," Santana explained. "And I want no interruptions."

"Aren't you supposed to put a sock on the door?" Brittany giggled, so adorable that Santana kissed her instead of answering the question.

It worked to completely distract Brittany and within moments they were desperately kissing any skin they could find, pulling at each other's clothing.

Brittany had the clear advantage; Santana's Louisville uniform fastened in the same way her Cheerio's one had and their high school years had done well to teach them the most effective methods of removal. By the time Santana managed to removed Brittany's sweater and start on the buttons of her shirt, her own spanks were gone and her top was pushed up over her breasts. Brittany took full advantage of her new access and the distraction hindered Santana's progress.

"Britt!" Santana squeaked when curious fingers made their way under her skirt to brush against her clit.

"What?" Brittany asked, her face a picture of innocence even as her fingers dipped down towards Santana's wetness, drawing it up and smearing it across her clit.

Unable to stop a moan, Santana pulled Brittany across the room to her bed, and they fell into it as a messy tangle of limbs.

Giving up on the shirt still hanging off of Brittany's body, Santana started on those tight jeans. With Brittany's teasing, she was not going to last long and she wanted to at least get a change to touch her girlfriend before she transformed into an incoherent mess. The button and zipper were easy enough, but despite her tugging, there was little progress down toned thighs.

"Never surprise me in these pants again," Santana whined, her frustration growing as Brittany's fingers teased circles under her skirt.

"But you said you like me in jeans. These are new," Brittany explained, her free hand maneuvering Santana's top off completely.

"Off. Take them off," Santana panted.

"I'm a little busy," Brittany said, Santana's only warning before two fingers entered her.

She couldn't stop herself from grunting in response, automatically burying her face against Brittany's neck. Her senses flooded with the scent of Brittany's shampoo, her perfume, her skin. Three weeks was far too long to be missing those smells and it hit Santana full-force between her legs. This really, really wasn't going to take long.

"Britt, wait," Santana panted. "I wanna touch you too." She couldn't stop her hips from bucking into Brittany's touch, contradicting her words.

"Me first," Brittany whispered, her fingers merciless.

"Fuck," Santana moaned, yanking on Brittany's pants one last time before giving up and plunging her hand down the front of them. The unyielding denim gave her essentially no room to maneuver, but she managed to get a finger against Brittany's clit and the moan released at the contact told Santana that it would be enough.

After that moment, everything was blur of pleasure until their movements slowed and then stopped, leaving them panting lightly and collapsed against each other. Santana couldn't even bring herself to care that they had managed to complete round one not even 20 minutes after Brittany's arrival.

Things slowed down after that as they stared at each other, in awe that they were finally together, and carefully removed the clothing still separating their bodies. Even with her brain no longer a muddled mess of passion, Santana still could not remove those damn jeans and when Brittany finally wiggled out of them, Santana resolved to burn them (they did make her ass look awesome, but that was _so _not the point). But her frustrations melted away the moment the length of Brittany's naked body settled back down, pressing her further into the mattress.

Santana sighed in contentment, pulling blankets around their shoulders and running both hands down Brittany's back and over the curve of her ass. "I can't believe you're actually here."

Brittany lifted her head so their eyes could meet. "It's okay, right? I thought a surprise would be fun."

"Best surprise of my life."

Brittany's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm not messing up your weekend?"

Santana raised an eyebrow in disbelief, unable to think of a single circumstance where Brittany's presence would not be welcome.

"Cause I'm here until Sunday evening," Brittany continued.

Santana grinned. "That's perfect, Britt." She ran her fingers through blonde hair. "I do have practice tomorrow morning, but it's only a couple hours. You could maybe come watch?" she asked, almost shyly.

When she got an affirmative nod, she continued with, "and then I'll show around campus and take you to lunch."

"So it will be a college visit!"

Santana snorted. "You are so damn sneaky."

Brittany smirked, ducking her head under the blankets and slithering down Santana's body. Before Santana could tell her that her blatant advances were far from sneaky, Brittany's mouth found its target and her brain promptly lost all ability to form any words that were not on the order of 'Brittany' or 'more.'

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were both sated for the time being, and wrapped up a cuddle fest that involved staring into each other's eyes and sentences like 'you're so beautiful' and 'you're more beautiful.' It was the kind of thing that would have made 15 year old Santana run for the hills, but now she couldn't get enough.<p>

Her methodical attempt to kiss the entire surface of Brittany's palm was interrupted when a key turned in the lock and the door rattled the chair pressed against it.

"Shit," Santana muttered, dropping one more kiss against Brittany's hand before calling out, "One second, Julie."

"Is that your roommate?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I gotta let her in. And we have to get dressed."

Peeling her body away from Brittany's warmth was torture and Santana had to drag herself over to her dresser to pull on sweats and a tank.

"You ready?" she asked, rolling the waist of her pants so they didn't drag.

"Yep!"

Before she opened the door, she glanced over at Brittany. And good thing; apparently for Brittany, 'ready' constituted her panties and a fleece throw wrapped around her shoulders like a cape.

"Britt, clothes," Santana ordered gently. "You have to wear them." Though truthfully, that was exactly the opposite of her true opinion on the subject. There should probably be a law or something that says Brittany never has to wear clothes again.

Brittany responded with her best pout, but Santana kept her resolve.

"Come on, babe," Santana implored. "The stuff I sleep in is under my pillow. You can wear that."

Still pouting, Brittany reached for the clothing. As soon as she found it, she exclaimed, "Hey!" and a smile spread across her face. "These are mine."

Santana couldn't exactly deny it when the back of the T-shirt sported big, block letters spelling out 'PIERCE.'

"You sleep in my clothes?" Brittany giggled. "That's adorable, San."

Her face heating up at being called adorable, Santana brushed it off, asking again, "Can you please put them on?"

Brittany nodded, but Santana still watched to be sure she did, not turning away until she was fully covered.

She opened the door to her roommate Julie sporting a knowing smirk. "I thought you had the perfect girlfriend, Lopez."

Bristling at the implication, Santana shot back, "I do. She's here."

Taking that as her cue, Brittany skipped across the room and gave Julie a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She held out a hand, and Santana winced internally, knowing where that hand had been.

Just as everyone tended to when meeting Brittany, Julie smiled back and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Julie. Santana talks about you all the time. She's such a sap."

Brittany giggled and kissed Santana on the cheek. "Yeah, she is."

"She didn't tell me you were coming, though," Julie said, not unkindly, just curious.

"She didn't know. I surprised her this afternoon," Brittany explained.

"You are the perfect girlfriend," Julie laughed, crossing to her side of the room and setting down her school bag.

"Mine," Santana said firmly, wrapping her arms around Brittany from behind and pressing her face between her shoulder blades.

Julie snorted. "You don't have to worry about me." She looked over at Brittany. "No offense."

Brittany shrugged and Santana felt the movement against her cheek.

"So, Santana," Julie started, and Santana lifted onto her toes so she could tuck her head onto Brittany's shoulder and see her roommate. "What would you say if I told you that Marcus asked me over tonight?"

Santana responded immediately. "I'd still say that he's a douche, but if you don't go, I might have to kill you in your sleep."

"San, be nice," Brittany instructed, slipping a hand back to rub the skin between Santana's shirt and sweats. Her muscles were tight from standing on her toes and the soft touch nearly made her crumble.

Laughing again, Julie said, "You guys are cute." She starting packing things into a giant purse, as she said, "I'll be gone tonight then. Some of us are going to dinner and then to a bar down on 4th Street. Brandon swears they'll serve you without an ID. You can come if you want?"

Santana knew what she wanted and the way that Brittany's fingers were suggestively dipping under her sweatpants told her that they were on the same page.

"Not tonight," Santana answered for both of them. "But have fun."

"Okay." Julie hefted her purse onto her shoulder. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to have fun."

Santana's snarky response was cut off when Brittany's hand suddenly slipped into her panties and it took all her energy to keep from moaning. She pinched Brittany's stomach in warning.

"Bye, Julie," Brittany said, her voice pure innocence. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too!"

As soon as the door closed behind Julie, Brittany pulled her hand out of Santana's pants and stepped out of her arms. "She seems nice," she said casually.

"Britt," Santana whined. "That was mean."

Brittany giggled and kissed her. "You'll forgive me."

They kissed again, but before they could get to the forgiveness part, Brittany's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Santana asked with a chuckle against her lips.

Brittany nodded. "Do you have any food here?"

Picturing her stash of protein bars and coffee, Santana shook her head. "Not really. I can order us a pizza or something though."

"Can we get pepperoni?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want." Santana kissed her nose and reached around her to open her laptop.

It was difficult to concentrate on placing the order when Brittany was straddling her lap and sucking the skin of her neck. Thanks to a couple drunken nights, her credit card was already on file so she just had to make sure she didn't accidently order ten pizzas or something.

"How hungry are you, Britt-Britt?"

Instead of a response, she got a suggestive growl and a nip behind her ear. With a shudder, Santana decided that she really did not care how much leftover pizza they had and quickly selected a large.

"Okay," she said quickly once she had managed to put in their order. "Peter is making our pizza. It'll be here in 30 minutes."

Brittany hummed against her neck. "Think I can get you off before Peter gets here?"

Santana moaned, only Brittany could make her this horny after they had already spent hours in bed. "You better try."

Brittany nipped at her neck, not standing up as she expected. Instead she proceeded to make use of the chair they were sitting in and to guarantee that Santana would never be able to study at her desk without memories of this moment distracting her.

* * *

><p>Later, when they were naked and eating cold pizza in bed, Santana felt a small pang of regret. She looked over at Brittany, with greasy hands and a dot of sauce on her chin, and realized that this was what her college experience was supposed to be. It was supposed to be them together, eating cheap food, pulling all-nighters, learning to live with each other in a shoebox. She was never supposed to be doing all that alone.<p>

"Why are you frowning?" Brittany asked around a mouthful of cheese.

Santana handed her a napkin, a smile easily flooding her face when she met blue eyes.

"I miss doing this with you," she explained.

"I don't think we've ever had naked pizza before," Brittany pointed out with a smirk.

"Smart-ass." Santana swatted her arm with a playful scowl. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Brittany agreed, the beginnings of a frown covering her features.

Before the mood could drop too much, Santana nudged Brittany with her foot. "I'm really happy you came to visit."

Brittany's face brightened and she leaned over to peck the corner of Santana's mouth. "Me too."

Santana turned her face to capture Brittany's lips before she pulled away. She tasted like pizza, but Santana stopped caring as their tongues found each other and hands reached out for bare skin. Reaching blindly for the pizza box, Santana closed it and dropped it to the floor before they fell backwards into the bed yet again. Maybe they couldn't have this all the time, but Santana was planning on taking advantage of every second that they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still working on Med Dreams, don't worry! But the other day I started thinking about what happened during the rest of their weekend and this just kind of happened. However, it made me realize that for all the excitement at the beginning, weekend visits get a touch sad at the end part so be forewarned. I hope it comes across as more sweet than sad - that was my goal.  
><strong>

It wasn't so much her alarm that woke Santana, but rather the way Brittany swatted her arm with a mumbled request to 'make the noise stop'. For a moment, Santana was back in high school after they had goaded their parents into allowing yet another weeknight sleepover. Then she remembered the previous day and had to open her eyes to make sure it wasn't all a dream. But it was real – she was in her dorm room and Brittany was curled around her back, the tiny mattress they were sharing meaning they were cuddled even closer than usual.

"S'tana," Brittany slurred with another prod to her shoulder.

"I'm getting it," she mumbled, pulling out of Brittany's arms just enough to fumble around on her desk and find her phone. She silenced the alarm, groaning when she saw the time. Saturday morning practices were the worst on principle, but even more so when she had gotten maybe two hours of sleep the night before. Though she couldn't complain in the least about the reason she had been up most of the night.

It was so hard to resist the urge to snuggle back into Brittany's arms and sleep until at least mid-morning, but she knew she couldn't miss a practice and risk her scholarship. With a soft kiss to warm cheek, she murmured, "I have practice, baby, but you can keep sleeping. Okay?"

Brittany mumbled sleepily and blue eyes didn't flutter open until Santana had climbed out of bed. "Where're you goin'?"

Santana chuckled and found a t-shirt on the floor near the bed to slip into before she answered, "Cheer practice."

"Noooo," Brittany whined, grabbing at Santana and trying to pull her back into the bed. Santana stepped a little further away, knowing how quickly she would crumble to the temptation of sleepy morning sex in her warm bed. But she kept her alarm set for the absolute minimum amount of time she needed to get to practice and she would be very late if she didn't start getting ready in the next two minutes.

She leaned over the bed and brushed her mouth across Brittany's. "Go back to sleep. I won't be gone too long."

Brittany shook her head and sat up. "I wanna come."

"Wanky," Santana muttered, trying not to look too much at Brittany's boobs and send her brain into overdrive thinking about the many ways that could be arranged. Instead, she said, "You sure? It might be boring for you."

"Santana, watching you jump around in a short skirt is _never_ boring."

* * *

><p>An hour into practice Santana felt like she still wasn't stretched out and it was all she could do to keep her teeth from chattering. Early morning practices in late September should never be outside. She sipped from her water bottle and wished it was hot chocolate.<p>

"Lopez, is that your girl up there?" one of her teammates, Jessica, asked her.

Santana couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over to the bleachers where Brittany was sitting dressed in leggings and a Louisville hoodie and looking all kinds of adorable. Brittany gave an enthusiastic wave the moment they made eye contact and Santana couldn't stop from grinning back at her.

"Yep," she responded.

"Damn. Was hoping she was single, but with the way she's been staring at your legs I wouldn't have had a shot anyways."

"She's definitely not single." Santana stopped herself from adding on anything else that would make her sound overly possessive; she was still getting used to how open some of the girls on her team where about their fluid sexualities. She also hoped she wasn't visibly blushing at the thought of Brittany staring at her legs. She had of course been well aware of Brittany's leering, it was certainly nothing new, but she hadn't realized it was obvious enough for others to notice.

"You should bring her to Elaine's party tonight," Jessica suggested. "Maybe then people will start believing that she's real."

Santana scoffed. "Of course she's real."

Jessica laughed. "You can't be surprised that people don't believe you found a hot blonde who dances like Beyoncé in Bumfuck, Ohio. And we can't forget that 'omg, she's so smart, and so hot, and so funny, and so hot'." Her voice went high-pitched as she imitated Santana.

"Shut up, I don't sound like that." Santana smacked her arm to make her stop talking, but she couldn't deny that she had probably said all those things. It's not like they weren't true, and a little alcohol could get her going on and on about her girlfriend to anyone who would listen.

"Come to the party tonight," Jessica urged again.

Santana shrugged and was saved from committing when they were summoned back from their water break.

* * *

><p>"So we can go into these two and just pass each other the shampoo and stuff," Santana explained after practice, pointing out the last two shower stalls in her dorm's shared bathroom.<p>

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her curiously and didn't have to say a word for Santana to know exactly what she was thinking.

"It's the rules," she explained.

"Okay, maybe, but we both know we're going to end up in the same one anyways, so why don't we just save ourselves some time and start out that way," Brittany suggested.

Santana glanced at Brittany, in only a towel and the flip-flops that Santana had insisted where absolutely mandatory when using the dorm showers. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and it was really hard to remember her reasons for separate showers.

"It's not allowed," Santana insisted.

"Are the shower police going to catch us?" Brittany deadpanned. "Cause if they do I'll tell them that you had to help me turn off the water." She pulled her best face of innocent confusion that everyone besides Santana seemed to fall for.

When Santana didn't respond right away, Brittany continued, "Santana, come on. I miss showering with you." And there it was. Maybe Santana didn't fall for the fake confusion, but that pout got her every single time.

"Ugh, fine," Santana grumbled. "But you have to be quiet."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not the one who has a problem staying quiet." Her eyebrows waggled suggestively.

But Santana stayed serious, and told her, "Not that. You can't talk at all. No one can find out that we're both in there."

Brittany frowned, this time her confusion completely real. "Why are you being so weird about this? Last year we showered together after, like, every practice. And, honey, I'm sorry, but _everyone _knew."

"Yeah, I know, but…" she paused to scrupulously scan the bathroom, peaking under the stalls to make sure that they were really alone. Then she admitted sheepishly, "I'm the shower police."

"What?"

"The showering alone rule is my fault," she clarified. "I mean, it's probably like an official rule somewhere anyway, but…"

"What did you do?" Brittany asked, biting her lip like she did when she was trying not to smile.

"I didn't do anything, per say. I just…" She sighed. "Okay, so picture this: I'm taking a shower."

"Mmm-hmm," Brittany hummed, letting her eyes glaze over a bit.

Santana ignored it and continued, "It's early and all I want is to make sure my hair doesn't look nasty in my econ lecture. The water turns on in the next stall and I start hearing moans. And, okay, dorms make it hard to find 'alone time', I get it, but you have to do that shit in the middle of the night." Brittany tilted her head curiously and Santana quickly added, "Not that I have. Anyways, it gets obvious that the girl is not alone when she starts full-on banging her boyfriend like two feet away from me. I could hear everything. The dude sounded like a fucking ape."

"Or like an ape fucking," Brittany suggested. Then she wrinkled her nose. "That is kind of gross."

"It was _really _gross," Santana confirmed. "I couldn't even handle it long enough to condition my hair."

Brittany gasped in exaggerated horror.

"It looked really bad, okay?" Santana insisted. "You know how frizzy and tangled it can get. I had to pull-a-Brittany a wear a hat to class."

Brittany pinched her cheek. "Poor baby. I bet you were super cute though."

With a shrug that fell somewhere between 'I guess' and 'duh' she finished her story. "So after that I got the whole floor to sign a contract banning the sharing of showers in an effort to prevent traumatizing anyone else. I got kind of into it…" She glanced at Brittany who was laughing so hysterically she was at risk of losing her towel and a bit dejectedly added, "I was clearly not thinking long term."

"Oh god, you would," Brittany gasped once her laughter stopped. "Did you threaten to go all Lima Heights on them if they didn't sign?"

She didn't bother to confirm that in fact she had. Instead she said, "Do you see now why we really can't get caught?"

"But Officer Shower Police, I thought you liked it when I'm a bad girl." Brittany batted her eyelashes and even though she was being ridiculous, Santana wanted to devour her.

Instead she nudged her towards the curtain, saying, "Just get in the shower."

"I'm going to need to see your badge before you take me anywhere, Officer."

"Britt, no talking," Santana insisted, her eyes darting around frantically as she followed Brittany into the stall and yanked the curtain closed behind them.

"Yes, Officer," Brittany whispered, unwrapping Santana's towel without another word.

* * *

><p>It was weird to shower with Brittany in complete silence. Although they had never exactly been loud, they had still usually been giggling about something that had happened during practice or whispering their evening plans seductively in each other's ears. But Brittany hadn't said one word the whole time, and, despite all her earlier teasing, the shower had been surprisingly tame.<p>

That lasted until Santana finished rinsing the conditioner out of Brittany's hair. She had stood on her toes, scratching at Brittany's scalp until the water ran clean. Santana was sure that Brittany would have been purring with contentment if she had been permitted to make noise. With Brittany so relaxed and both of them clean, Santana reached around to turn off the water before a single look from her girlfriend had stopped her in her tracks.

They stared heatedly at each other for a moment and then Brittany started to move, her intentions written clearly across her face. Santana held up a hand and shook her head furiously, but stepped into Brittany's body, twined her arms around her neck, and kissed her deeply.

Brittany returned the kiss and shifted her weight. Santana held her ground and shook her head again, trying her best to communicate her warning without words. It was clear that she was unsuccessful because Brittany stared back with a mix of frustrated, turned-on confusion.

Santana could understand why and she wished she had prepped Brittany better on the dangers of college showers while giving her the flip flops. But she had been so resolved on the fact that they would not be showering together that she hadn't bothered to warn her that the walls were equally disgusting. A huge oversight now that that Brittany was clearly itching to press her up against one.

Breaking her own rule, Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's ear and whispered as quietly as she could, "The walls have STDs on them."

Brittany stared back at her silently, her face a mixture of horror and disbelief. Santana nodded seriously. Even though she wasn't completely convinced that rumor was true, she wasn't sure that it was false either. She certainly knew that these showers were not clean enough for her to allow her bare ass to touch the wall. It had been different at McKinley. There the Cheerios were privileged with their own locker room and by sophomore year the last stall on the right had been firmly established as 'Santana's Shower'. No one else ever dared use it and she had made Mr. Kidney swear on his mother's grave that he would keep it clean. In those conditions, she had never had any objections to being pressed against the walls, as long as it was Brittany who was doing the pressing.

Clearly not deterred by the new guidelines, Brittany started kissing her again and Santana eagerly responded. They were carefully positioned in the very center of the shower, and with both of them wet and naked, it didn't take too long for hands to wander. Santana slid her hands down from Brittany's neck to grope her ass and bent her head enough to take a nipple into her mouth. It hardened in only a few seconds under her tongue and for a moment she seriously considered disregarding the fact that she was in a nasty shower and dropping all the way to her knees. Instead she kissed her way to the other side and tried not to moan at the taste of Brittany's skin.

She was licking water droplets off of Brittany's clavicle when she was suddenly pulled back up. Brittany dropped a kiss to her lips and spun her around so that her back was flush against the length of Brittany's front.

It was better than a wall. Walls didn't have soft curves and they certainly didn't rut against her ass as searching fingers dipped between her legs. Santana couldn't hold back a gasp at the contact and her legs weakened the moment Brittany started to rub. The arm around her waist tightened and Santana could feel the muscles in Brittany's thighs tense to support her weight. Santana never wanted to be supported by a wall again if sure arms and strong thighs were the alternative.

Sex in the shower always made Santana feel impossibly wet and when Brittany angled them so the falling water was aimed at their hips and landing on and around her clit it was even better. The water pressure wasn't really enough, but the added sensation combined with the movement of Brittany's fingers was delicious. Santana had to bring her hand up to her mouth to stop the moan when Brittany slipped her fingers inside and she bit at the skin between her thumb and index finger to stay quiet when she felt Brittany grind harder against her. She pushed back with her ass and was rewarded with a low, almost inaudible growl against her ear.

Her legs became weaker as Brittany worked her up and even their relatively slow rhythm had her thighs trembling pathetically. But Brittany didn't seem to mind; the way she was responding made it obvious that she was getting increased pressure where she needed it as Santana leaned into her more and more. With the angle, Brittany couldn't get much force or depth as she pushed in and out, but the continued attention to Santana's clit easily compensated. Even though she had been able to feel herself building quickly, Santana was still surprised when she was suddenly alarmingly close.

She had the fleeting thought that if Brittany couldn't hold her they would be crumbling to the floor, and then she slipped over the edge. Her vision blacked out for an instant and her previously tense body became boneless, her useless legs forcing her to let Brittany take her full weight. Even with one hand still occupied between Santana's legs, Brittany easily kept them upright, and feeling completely secure, Santana relaxed as she finished riding out her orgasm.

After a final shudder, Santana convinced herself that her legs could work again and turned in Brittany's arms. She kissed her deeply, desperately as her hand skimmed over water droplets on soft skin on its way downward. With the way Brittany had been grinding on her, it didn't take much to get her off. When Santana's fingers found warmth, Brittany's mouth found her neck and Santana knew she would have a whole host of hickeys to contend with for the next couple days. But feeling Brittany suck at her neck as she came made it more than worth it.

* * *

><p>"What do you feel like for lunch?" Santana asked as she guided Brittany to sit down in her desk chair so that she could do her hair. "I have my car so we can go wherever."<p>

Brittany tilted her head backwards a bit to make it easier for Santana to brush her hair. "Where would you eat if I wasn't here?"

"Um, I don't know." She shrugged. "Probably just the cafeteria." She ran her brush through Brittany's hair in long strokes, loving the familiarity when she saw the blonde strands that fell loose and tangled around the bristles, standing out brightly against the dark hair already caught in the brush.

"Then let's go there."

"What? Britt, no. I'm not taking you to the cafeteria," she protested. "It's nothing special and you're…" Before she could spit out something embarrassingly cheesy, she trailed off and finished lamely with, "A guest."

"I'm not a guest, I'm your girlfriend." Brittany tilted her neck all the way back, her upside-down gaze finding Santana. "I want to see all your places here. That way when you talk about your day, I'll be able to picture it better in my head."

"It really just looks like a cafeteria," Santana assured her.

Brittany didn't move her head back up and she keep the eye-contact as she said, "But it's _your_ cafeteria. You eat there every day, and I want to see what food they have and where you sit and if they have one of those weird conveyor belts for the dirty trays. It'll make me feel more connected to you."

"Brittany," Santana said adoring with a sigh. Brittany was too sweet sometimes. "Alright. If you want."

"I want," Brittany confirmed. Then she tapped her lips and instructed, "Spiderman kiss."

Santana complied, bending over the chair and connecting their mouths easily even with the new angle. She pulled away slowly, her eyes trapped in blue for a long stretch of moments, and Santana wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry and beg Brittany to never leave or to jump her.

She broke the eye contact before she could do either and said, "We actually do have one of those conveyor belt things."

"Score."

* * *

><p>After lunch, Santana took Brittany on a campus tour, holding her hand tight and walking her around to some of the academic buildings, the student union, and the library.<p>

When they got to her favorite grassy area on campus, Brittany sprawled out on the ground under one of the trees and patted the space between her legs. Santana sunk down and cuddled against her.

"It seems awesome here," Brittany said.

Santana shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

Brittany's lips brushed across her temple. "Why only okay?"

Santana bit her lip and admitted, "It's kind of lonely sometimes. And I miss you, Britt-Britt. Like _so_ bad." She blinked rapidly as tears prickled her eyes.

Brittany tightened her arms. "I miss you too. Every second."

A couple of her tears leaked out and Santana buried her face against Brittany's chest. Brittany had put the Louisville sweatshirt back on and the fabric was soft against her skin. It was comforting to hide herself in familiar arms and pretend that they weren't living so far apart. Brittany let her cry, holding her close and whispering love into her hair.

Santana forced herself back together after only a couple of minutes, and lifted her head. Before she could wipe her cheeks, Brittany was there to kiss away every tear.

"God," Santana scoffed with self-depreciation. "I cry about missing you when you're right in front of me."

"Santana," Brittany soothed, still fluttering kisses onto her face though Santana was sure her cheeks were dry. "You're allowed to be sad if you feel sad."

"I'm not though. You're here and that makes me really, really happy." She rubbed her nose against Brittany's cheek and then curled back into her cuddle spot.

"And I'm really, really, _really_ happy to be here. Skype is not the same." Brittany sighed and it reminded Santana that the distance wasn't easy for either of them.

"Not even close," Santana agreed. "We're getting better at it though."

"Like scissor skyping? Because then yeah, for sure."

Santana chuckled. "Not what I meant, but totally true." Brittany was still hadn't figure out how to scissor the webcam but her attempts always provided the best visuals. "I mean that we have more time to talk now that I've settled in a bit."

"And we're getting better at talking with only words."

Santana nodded, immediately understanding what Brittany meant and knowing that she was right. Although she would always prefer these conversations, when they were close together and could use touch to fill in all the blanks.

"You're okay here, though, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Santana assured her. "I keep busy. Some of the girls on the squad can be really fun and my roommate's pretty cool. No one here even blinks when I say I have a girlfriend which is, well, kind of weird actually."

"Good weird?"

"Definitely." Santana moved her head down a little until she could hear Brittany's heartbeat steady against her ear and then she said, "I needed to get out of Lima, Britt. I just wish I could be out and still be with you."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said so quietly that Santana almost missed it.

But she heard it and it made her sit up so find Brittany's eyes. "No," she said firmly. "You are not allowed to be sorry for something that isn't your fault. Not even close to your fault. You are a fucking genius, Brittany, and all those assholes at McKinley don't have the slightest clue."

Brittany shrugged. "I could have tried harder."

"I think you tried plenty hard Miss Class President/Double National Champion/Best Girlfriend in the World," Santana assured her.

Brittany smiled a little bit and Santana kissed her hard to try and make her believe. They had had this conversation many times over and Santana still hadn't figure out how to assuage the guilt. Santana earned a bigger smile when she pulled away from the kiss, and before she could try for even more Brittany yawned right in her face.

Santana laughed and tried to poke a finger into the open mouth as Brittany swatted her away.

"Santana!" Brittany protested with a giggle. "Don't do that!"

Instead, Santana used her finger to trace lightly over Brittany's lower lip. "You tired, babe?" Brittany didn't say anything right away so Santana continued, "Because I'm exhausted and a nap sounds like the best idea ever right now."

It was a little too cold to nap outside even if Santana wasn't creeped out by sleeping in public so they wandered back to her dorm room. Julie was sitting at the desk and Santana barely greeted her before collapsing across her bed and holding out her arms for Brittany.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're so tired," Julie said knowingly.

Santana shrugged and didn't deny the implication. Trying to be at least slightly polite, she asked, "Did you have fun getting shwasty last night?"

"Til Allie puked and we got thrown out."

"Fucking lightweight," Santana commented, automatically pausing to be scolded by Brittany. When it didn't come, she glanced down and found barely opened eyes that were clearly not listening to the conversation in the room. With a soft smile, Santana slipped a hand under the sweatshirt to rub her back and coax Brittany the rest of the way towards sleep.

"She kind of is," Julie admitted. "But you're going to owe her one."

Santana scoffed. "Why?"

"Her roommate's out of town and she said I could stay at hers tonight," Julie explained.

"You don't have to do that," Santana said right away. "I don't want to kick you out of your own room again."

Julie shrugged. "You're not kicking me out. We're going to a frat tonight so it doesn't matter to me where I pass out. And I'd rather not hear anything."

"You won't hear anything." Santana didn't necessary mean that they won't try anything with Julie in the room. She liked to think they had that decency, but past history had a few strikes against them on that count. They could be quiet though.

"Please. I'm sitting right here and your hand is up her shirt," Julie laughed.

"I'm rubbing her back," Santana protested, discretely shifting the fingers that had started to slip towards sideboob.

Julie shook her head. "Whatever you say. But I'm staying with Allie tonight."

Santana could only shoot her a grateful smile. She really owed that girl a handle of vodka.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she opened her eyes to an empty room and a naked Brittany, she was sure that she was still dreaming.<p>

"Julie left," Brittany husked, hovering above her.

"Good," Santana whispered and pulled Brittany into her body.

After, as hands aimlessly traced shapes on bare skin, Santana mentioned the cheer party in passing and Brittany instantly latched onto the idea.

"Please, Santana, it'll be fun. I want to meet your friends."

"They're teammates, not my friends," Santana clarified. "And you saw them this morning."

"But I didn't get to talk to anyone," Brittany pointed out. It was true. After practice, the squad had gone towards the locker room, and Santana had gone right back to the dorms with Brittany to shower.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here? We have an empty room and I've got Sweet Valley High on my laptop." She popped the last 'p' and pulled out her best seductive gaze.

For a moment, Brittany looked tempted, but then she giggled and said, "We can't just have sex all weekend."

"Yes we can." It wouldn't be the first time.

"What will I tell people about my visit then?" Brittany teased.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Well…it depends who's doing the asking. If it's your parents, tell them we studied and went to bed early. If it's people at school, tell them we had sex all weekend."

Brittany smirked, but then asked seriously, "You really don't want to go?"

Santana sighed because that wasn't exactly the problem. She knew they would have fun if they went and she loved that Brittany was so excited about seeing her life here and meeting her friends. But her time with Brittany was limited and that made Santana want to hole up with her and hide from the world.

"We can go," she finally decided.

"I only want to stay for a little bit," Brittany assured her. "And then after I want lots and lots of Santana-cuddles."

Santana smiled softly, glad that she got to have one more night with Brittany in her bed.

"Oh!" Brittany cried excitedly. "Now you get to see my new skirt! You're going to like it a lot."

* * *

><p>Brittany's new skirt was <em>short<em>. That was really all that Santana noticed about it. Brittany had put it on and turned to Santana with a flirty smile and a 'you like?' and Santana had about choked, her fingers reaching out to touch bare thighs. But her touch fell short when Brittany danced out of her reached with a wicked giggle. As revenge, Santana had found her lowest cut dress and, with both of them staring, it would be a small miracle if they made it out of the party before something really inappropriate happened.

The party was well under way by the time they arrived. The cheer squad wasn't huge, but once boyfriends and girlfriends and roommates were factored in, it became quite the group. Santana held tight to Brittany's hand as she pushed through the crowds to grab them a couple beers and introduce Brittany to some of the girls on her team. Brittany was so genuinely excited about meeting all the people in Santana's life and the enthusiasm was contagious.

Before long, they ended up on the makeshift dance floor. Brittany tried to pull Santana close right away, but Santana flitted around her just out of arm's reach, teasing with her eyes. As expected, Brittany's body became pure seduction, flowing freely with all her best moves to tempt Santana closer. Santana loved this whole body version of flirting and every time she playfully darted away, Brittany started to look more irresistible.

Their little game didn't last long before Santana let Brittany catch her hand. Brittany spun her in and Santana's hands landed on the backs of Brittany's thighs just below the hemline of that skirt. It made her ache and her hands traced up and down. Having Brittany's legs on display at a party wasn't anything new, but the skirt was. Brittany tended to stick to shorts to give herself more freedom to dance and the skirt was driving Santana insane with the knowledge that she could easily slip a hand up it and have very little stopping her from touching anywhere she wanted.

Santana could feel Brittany's eyes fixed on her cleavage as they danced against each other. She teased, pushing out her chest a little farther and shaking her boobs a bit more than necessary. Brittany's whine was audible even over the pounding music.

When Brittany turned Santana to face the other way, it did absolutely nothing to cool them down. In fact, it probably made it worse because Santana was flooded with memories of the shower that morning. She felt Brittany's hand twitch on her hip and knew that she was probably having similar thoughts.

Spinning back around, Santana found Brittany's ear lobe with her teeth before she whispered, "Can we go now?"

Brittany barely had the chance to nod frantically before Santana dragged her towards the front door.

* * *

><p>When Santana woke up on Sunday morning and saw the time, she couldn't help but immediately calculate how many hours she had left with Brittany. It wasn't nearly enough and she wished that she had woken up earlier to savor every minute. But after two late nights in a row, it was hardly a surprise that they had slept late.<p>

Brittany grumbled at Santana's squirming and tightened her grip. Santana rolled over, finding Brittany's face just in time to see blue eyes open and blink at her sleepily.

"Morning," Santana whispered with a sweet kiss.

Brittany stretched and buried her face in Santana's hair for a moment before responding. "I love waking up with you."

"Me too." Santana peppered kisses along Brittany's jaw to cement her point.

When Brittany arched her back like a cat and caused the length of their bodies to rub up against each other, it wasn't long before they were having the sweet, soft morning sex Santana had ached for the day before.

With her left hand moving slowly between Brittany's thighs, Santana used her right to map every inch of skin that she could find. She pushed away any thoughts about how she wouldn't have this again for weeks and instead focused on memorizing Brittany's softness and the sound of the breathy sighs falling against her ear. Brittany was incredibly wet and flushed all the way done to the tops of her breasts, but there was no desperation in her movements. She didn't whine for more or buck her hip; she just rocked into Santana's touch, her eyes opened and the morning light drawing out Santana's favorite shade of blue. Watching her made it easy for Santana to stay in the moment. When Brittany finally broke with a long sigh, Santana kissed all over her face and whispered how much she loved her.

But when it was her turn, when she was the one being softly touched, Santana found herself clinging to Brittany, holding her tight as if that would make it so she could never leave. Her orgasm dropped the last of her defenses and she buried her face into Brittany's neck to hide the tears.

"I love you," Brittany breathed. "I love you so much, Santana."

Santana nodded, her responding declaration muffled against warm skin.

"This isn't forever," Brittany whispered. "We won't always be apart."

Santana moved back so they could look at each other. "You promise?"

When Brittany nodded solemnly and held out her pinky, it was all Santana could do not to sob.

* * *

><p>Santana longed for the power to slow down time as she watched the hours slip away. After they managed to get out of bed, she took Brittany to her favorite café for brunch. They both brought their school bags with the intention of studying, but ended up ignoring their books and held hands across the little table as they told each other stories about every insignificant detail of their lives. The afternoon went too fast and they barely finished dinner before it was time to take Brittany to the bus station.<p>

Santana parked her car, filling the silence with questions about if Brittany had her ticket, her bag, her phone, if her iPod was charged for the bus ride.

Brittany assured her that she was all set and they dragged themselves across the parking lot. They found the right bus, already there and waiting to depart. Santana bit her lip as she looked at it.

"We'll see each other soon." Brittany was trying so hard to sound optimistic, but Santana could easily pick up the sadness.

Santana nodded though because Brittany was right. She would be home again in two weeks. Two weeks was nothing in the grand scheme of things, but an impossibly long time to go without hugging her girlfriend. She traced her eyes over Brittany's face, taking in every feature while it was still in front of her.

"This is yours," Brittany said, breaking their depressing staring contest as she tugged the red Cardinals sweatshirt she was still wearing over her head.

Santana shook her head and refused to take it. "Keep it, Britt. It's cute on you and I don't want you to get cold on the bus."

"I have my sweater in my bag." Brittany took Santana's hands and slipped them into the sleeves. "Put it on so I can show you."

"Show me what?" Santana asked, but her voice muffled by the fabric as she let Brittany tug to sweatshirt over her head. But as soon as she was surrounded by the material she understood.

"It smells like me now, see?" Brittany explained.

The explanation was unnecessary because Santana never could have missed the way Brittany's presence seemed to cling to every thread. She turned her nose into the collar and breathed deeply to stop the tears. She knew she'd be sniffing this sweatshirt more than she had sniffed her orange smelly marker in second grade.

Brittany's arms wrapped around her waist and their foreheads pressed together. "I know you don't wear the McKinley one I gave you because it's social suicide to wear high school stuff at college. Now you can cuddle up in this one and pretend I'm giving you a hug."

"Brittany," Santana whimpered and she couldn't stop the tears.

Brittany caught each one before it could slide down her face. "Please don't cry. You're going to make me cry."

Santana sniffed and tried to collect herself, but when she saw watery blue eyes, the tears came faster. Knowing it was a lost cause, she settled for wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck in a tight hug. Brittany squeezed her back hard and for a little while Santana felt content.

The rumble of an engine turning over drew them apart and Brittany pouted as she looked at the bus destined for Lima, Ohio. "I have to get on soon."

Santana snuck her hands under blonde hair and locked her fingers at the back of Brittany's neck, drawing her down for a kiss that had a bit too much tongue to be appropriate for a bus station.

"I love you," Santana whispered, unable to stop her lips from brushing across Brittany's cheek and jaw.

"I love you too. Thank you for showing me your school." Brittany turned her face into Santana's lips and Santana kissed her nose.

They had time for a couple sweet kisses and another long hug before Brittany really had to get on the bus. She held Santana's hand until the last instant and blew her a kiss as she climbed up the steps. Santana blew one back and Brittany caught it, holding it against her heart as she disappeared behind the doors.

Santana couldn't bring herself to move until the bus was out of sight. As she walked back to her car, feeling painfully alone, she pulled up her hood and wrapped her arms around herself, trying her very best to pretend it was Brittany instead.

* * *

><p>Santana had barely made it back to her dorm room when she got a text from Brittany.<p>

_I had the most awesome weekend ever. _

She responded immediately with _Me too, babe. How's the drive?_

_Buses are way more fun with you. Remember Chicago?_

Santana snorted at her phone because, yes, it was pretty hard to forget being fingered on a bus packed with the glee club.

Her phone chimed with another message. _I meant our epic I Spy game, perv._

Shaking her head, Santana responded: _That was the first thing I thought of too ;)_

_This bus ride I have to do homework instead :( :( _ Brittany wrote. And a few seconds later Santana received a message that said _I'd rather do you._

Santana groaned a little. She'd prefer it as well, but after all the time over weekend spent doing just that, she had some serious homework catching up to do herself. She texted Brittany and let her know that they would both be suffering through homework and that she should tell Santana if the bus ride got too boring. Grabbing her books, she flopped down onto her bed, pausing when something crinkled under her pillow.

She reached and found a note covered in lipstick kisses that said _I love you_ in Brittany's loopy script. Santana studied it with a soft smile, wondering if Brittany would ever stop surprising her.


End file.
